New Radio (NR) will support a bitfield in the downlink control information (DCI) to select the time-domain resource allocation for the physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) out of preconfigured entries in a table. Each entry in the table specifies a starting orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbol and length in OFDM symbols of the allocation. Note that the starting OFDM symbol can be expressed either relative to the scheduling physical downlink control channel (PDCCH)/control channel resource set (CORESET) symbol(s) or in absolute OFDM symbol number within a slot or subframe.